Tour à étages
by Haru-carnage
Summary: pour la nuit du FoF... Sur le thème "Joker"  Yaoi soft et second chapitre cadeau ;  disons que c'est beaucoup plus imagé
1. Tour à étages

Hisoka s'ennuyait encore et s'il allait embêter ce cher Gon. Ce petit l'intéressait depuis l'épreuve des Hunters,il progressait vite en plus donc plus il le croisait, plus il le trouvait intéressant.

« Non pas je ne suis amoureux de ce gamin ! Que quelqu'un me baffe. Hisoka amoureux n'importe quoi ! Je suis le joker ! Bon allons nous bastonner à la tour atteindre les derniers niveaux ça sera facile vu que les premiers étages sont faibles. »

Il monta direct au septante-sixième étage. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir à la télévision qui diffusait les matchs de la tour, le jeune Gon se battre deux étages plus bas que le sien. Hisoka était sûr que le jeune hunter était accompagné de Kirua qui était son meilleur ami et un ex-assassin rien que ça !

Il avait hâte de le battre pour la quatrième fois. Le torturer physiquement et mentalement. Oh oui ! il attendait ça avec une grande impatience .

OoOoO

Deux jours après, Gon se retrouvait au même étage qu'Hisoka.

« Bonjour, ça faisait longtemps Gon. Susurra Hisoka

- Hisoka !

- Gon, on n'est pas là pour ça. Dit Kurapika dans un soupir

- Tiens Kurapika, tu es là ? Dis Hisoka avec étonnement

-Quoi, j'ai l'air si faible ?

- Je n'aurai pas dit ça. Où est ton ami aux cheveux blancs ? S'interrogea le magicien

- Kirua ? Il achète encore du chocolat je suppose. Dis Gon exaspéré

- Il va faire une crise de foie le pauvre. Se plaignit Léorio le médecin du groupe

- Leorio, laisse-le ! Il faut qu'il assume ses bêtises. Répliqua sèchement Kurapika

- J'ai hâte de vous voir dans l'arène. Bon j'ai un combat pour monter d'étage.A plus tard mon petit Gon. »

Hisoka bouillonna de rage. Non seulement Gon avait emmené son ami teigneux mais aussi les deux autres boulets.

« Mais c'est quoi ça ? Je suis jaloux ? Non ! » S'exclama Hisoka

Il gagna son combat avec cette idée en tête…

Hisoka se rendit vers l'ascenseur lorsque Gon l'interpella

-Hisoka retient l'ascenseur ! Criat Gon

- Je monte. Tu sais, si tu viens en haut il faudra dormir dans mon lit. Dis Hisoka avec un sourire carnassier

- Ah ça ce n'est pas grave. Dis le brun plein d'assurance

Comment fait-il pour ne pas avoir peur ? Il est naturel, presque comme une bête. Fascinant.

-Tu t'es disputé avec tes amis ?

- Cela te regarde ?

- Non mais juste…

- Juste quoi ?

- Rien.

- Merci Hisoka.

- Mais de rien. »

Hisoka avait vu la colère du brun dans ses yeux, il était presque aussi effrayant que lui. Il adorait ça.

« Et monte jusque où ?

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en soucie Gon ? Hisoka leva un sourcil l'air perplexe

- Oh ce n'est pas grave tant que je suis loin de ses opportunistes. »

Hisoka ne dit rien, il savait que s'il n'en discutait pas, il en saura plus sur ce malentendu entre Gon et ses « amis ».

-Kirua achète que des sucreries, Leorio et Kurapika se disputent pour se jeter dans les bras le soir venu.

- Quoi ? Ils sont ensemble ?

- Ouais. Moi aussi ça m'a étonné. Kirua est bizarre depuis qu'il le sait. Il me regarde avec des yeux étranges ça me fait froid dans le dos.

- On est arrivé.

- Bon je t'emmène. »

Hisoka porta le jeune Hunter dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre, Il prit sa douche. Hisoka commençât à se savonner quand Gon frappa à la porte.

« Quoi ?

- Je peux aller aux toilettes?

- Oui. »

Le jeune hunter passa devant le joker non pas sans voir son corps nu bien que masqué par une certaine brume.

« Oh ! Tu regardes mon corps, cher Gon.

- N…NON ! »

Dès qu'il sortit de la douche, il vit que le brun était parti de sa chambre. Il était un peu frustré mais il savait que Gon serait mieux sans lui et sa mentalité tordue. Il restera à Hisoka que des fantasmes avec le jeune…


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques années plus tard...

Hisoka retourna à la tour. Il s'avançât nostalgique vers la bâtisse. N'ayant rien à faire, il s'est dit avec espoir que les combats serait à son niveau cette fois-ci. Il arriva à la réception de premier niveau et on lui donna un numéro. Depuis toutes ces années la procédure n'avait jamais changé. Donc c'est pas sûr et complètement blasé que le magicien posa le pied sur l'arène de combat. Son premier adversaire portait un kimono blanc avec une ceinture noire décorée de quelques bandes rouges. Hisoka ne les compta pas et se lançât sur le pauvre malheureux. En même pas une seconde l'artiste martial étais à terre et implorait la pitié. L'arbitre s'interposa et lui demanda son nom.

-Hisoka monsieur l'arbitre

-Très bien vous pouvez vous rendre au 200ème étage

Hisoka s'étonna, la dernière fois il étais un maître d'étage. Après réflexion, il se réjouit car c'était le signe que le niveau s'était élevé. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Le voyage en ascenseur se fait sans problème. Hisoka va signer les papiers à la réception puis se dirige vers la chambre qu'on lui a attribué. Toujours les mêmes fenêtres, lassé il se coucha et s'endormit, demain les combat commençait sérieusement. Hisoka rêva de la nuit où Gon lui avait parlé à peu près au même endroit.

Il était parti sans demander son reste. Hisoka se dit que le jeune hunter avait eu raison. Le matin il alla dans l'arène. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis regarda son adversaire.

-Tiens étrange... Dis Hisoka perplexe

Son adversaire lui disait quelque chose.

-Commencez ! Cria l'arbitre

-On se serai pas vu quelque part ?

Son adversaire profita de cet instant pour le frapper en plein visage.

-Hum... Je vois mais je permet d'insister

Hisoka s'approcha de son challenger. Celui-ci étais brun et mesurait près d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq.

-On est dans une arène pas devant une tasse de thé Hisoka.

Le brun avait dis sur une voix grave. Étrangement le magicien fut parcouru de frisson. Hisoka mis ça sur compte de l'envie de combattre un adversaire à sa taille.

-Donc on se connaît...

-Si je réponds oui tu va enfin te battre sérieusement

-Hum... Peut-être

-Oui on se connaît.

Sur ces mot le jeune se lançât sur le vieux. Hisoka évita ses coups les mains dans les poches.

-Tu me sous-estime encore Hisoka. Tu va regretter ce que tu fais là si je m'y met.

-J'attends que ça mon cher ami.

De rage, l'adversaire roua de coups Hisoka. Celui-ci ne bougeât pas d'un poil.

-Je vois toi aussi tu as améliorer ta maîtrise du nen.

Apparemment Hisoka le connaissait son opposant. Alors il se mit à l'observer. Entre quelques coups échangés. Hisoka l'avait reconnu. Pour lui c'était impossible.

-Gon ?

-Pas le temps des retrouvailles. Il faut que je te batte Hisoka.

-Alors je vais te laisser gagner alors...

-Et je ne veux pas te devoir encore quelques choses

-En parlera ce soir mon cher.

Gon ne supporta pas les propos d'Hisoka alors sur un coup de colère il assomma le magicien qui n'avait rien vu. C'est donc victorieux que Gon alla dans sa chambre. Un peu énerve par le combat. Le brun prit une canette et l'écrasa dans sa main. Gon nettoya le tapis, il voulait pas que la femme de ménage vienne. Gon frissonna et se remémora la scène. La vielle femme de ménage était arrivé ce matin même en toquant pour faire son travail. Gon étais encore en pyjama et quelques bouton laissait quelques morceaux de chairs que la ménagère regarda avec un air gourmand. Depuis des années Gon savait qu'il étais gay et les femmes le dérangeais au plus haut point. Donc c'est frustré qui monta dans l'arène pour se battre. Au départ il fut surpris de voir que Hisoka contrairement à lui n'avait pas changé. Il avait grandi et avait une aura plus mûre à présent. Kirua avait tenté de le séduire mais Gon ne voyait qu'un ami proche et un confident. L'ex-assassin pour se venger lui vola un baiser avant de partir. Gon lui a demandé pourquoi il partait, il formait une équipe depuis longtemps maintenant. Alors le blandin tourna les talons et lui dis qu'il le reverra plus tard. Gon a attendu son ami puis s'est rendu à la tour céleste pour se défouler et surtout pour ne pas perdre ses aptitudes aux combats qu'il avait durement acquissent. C'est après ces nombreux souvenirs refaisant surface que Gon alla prendre sa douche.

Dans une autre chambre Hisoka étais complètement assommé. Quand il se réveilla, il vit sa chambre.

-Il m'a bien eu.

Hisoka posa sa main sur son fond et commençât à rire. C'est complètement hilare qu'Hisoka sorti pour faire un tour. Devant un restaurant, Hisoka vit Gon.

-Oya Gon ! Bon combat tu m'a bien eu.

Le magicien tendit sa main au brun en ricanant. Gon la saisit par politesse puis se retourna pour laisser le plus de distance entre lui et son ex-adversaire. Gon avait eu de drôles de sensations durant le combat. Priant tous les saints pour que ce ne soit pas l'amour. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Le célibat, il avait pris goût et en prime il pouvait avoir des aventures d'un soir sans complexé. Le sexe rien de plus naturel toute façon. Il n'est jamais tombé amoureux et c'est pas après avoir revu Hisoka que ça allait changé. Hisoka sourit.

-Bon je vais préparé pour le prochain combat mon petit Gon et n'oublie pas que je suis ici.

-Hisoka pervers.

-Mais où tu va piocher cette idée Gon ?

-Oh ne fait pas l'innocent ! La dernière fois tu ma dragué.

-Hum... Et je pourrais recommencer ?

-Va te préparer et hors de ma vue.

Hisoka tourna le dos à Gon et se mit en route pour sa chambre. Il entra dans un monologue dans sa tête.

-Il a bien mûrit. Quelle musculature. Heureusement pour son postérieur que j'ai appris à me contrôler. S'il ne m'avait pas dit de d'être hors de sa vue peut-être je lui aurai sauté dessus. Maintenant c'est un adulte. Maintenant je vais le draguer pour qu'il consente que lui et moi on fasse plus qu'un. Cela serai une belle réalisation de mes fantasme. Du calme Hisoka. Retient-toi. Il faut l'apprivoisé comme un animal, en douceur .

C'est avec cette pensé que le magicien rentra dans sa chambre. Il échafauda quelques plans. Il s'endormit la tête pleins de projets mais heureux.

Gon quand a lui essaya de se convaincre que c'est la solitude qui l'avait rendu aussi sensible quand il revoyais un connaissance. Et donc c'est ainsi que Gon très bouleversé passa une nuit blanche. Très différente des autres. Gon se souvint avec nostalgie des des nombreuses nuits blanches avec Kirua a joué aux jeux vidéos. Pourquoi il pensait à Kirua ? Maudit Hisoka qu'est qui lui a pris de venir dans cette tour ? Puis Gon se rappela qu'Hisoka aimait se battre plus qu'autre chose. Le jeune hunter esquissa un sourire puis alla à la pharmacie pour contrer sa fatigue. Une fois acquis le brun avala son comprimé et parti dans sa chambre en attendant le prochain combat avec impatience. Il alluma la télévision et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber comme par hasard sur un combat d'Hisoka. Le brun rigola, la pauvre fille en face de lui n'avait aucune chance contre le rosé. A peine le temps de se servir un verre d'eau que le verdict tomba. La femme étais a terre probablement presque morte. Il étais là depuis avant-hier et Hisoka était le seul à avoir été de taille à l'affronté. Si seulement le rosé n'avait pas tant parlé peut-être qu'il aurait gagné contre lui. Enfin selon l'aura que Gon avait distingué lorsqu'il avait croisé dans le couloir hier. Hisoka lui ne l'avait pas vu.

C'est après une longue réflexion avec lui-même que Gon décida de mettre les choses au clair pour une fois avec le plus vieux. Il commençât don à se diriger vers la réception pour demander où étais son ancien adversaire. Et la réceptionniste lui dit sur ton très professionnel qu'elle ne pouvait divulguer cette information pour éviter les combats hors arène.

Hisoka sorti de l'arène et se dit que Gon est le seul adversaire valable mais comme il avait déjà combattu, il lui étais impossible de recombattre contre lui. Le magicien soupira. Et se dirigea vers sa chambre quand il senti la présence de Gon à la réception. Il fut surpris de voir le brun s'énerver sur la réceptionniste. Intrigué, il aborda le jeune homme avec grâce.

-Alors Gon c'est comme ça qu'on parle aux femmes

-H-Hisoka ! Je te cherchais justement.

-Je te manquait ?

Gon se terra dans le silence.

-On a perdu sa langue ?

-Oh ça va ! Dire que je voulais te parler.

-Bon dis-moi tout Gon

-Hisoka discutons de ça ailleurs cette réceptionniste est trop louche

-Ben non elle a juste un béguin pour l'homme que tu est.

Hisoka ricana. Gon étais complètement énerve et ça se voyais.

-Raison de plus.

Hisoka ne chercha pas répliquer et suivit Gon docilement par curiosité. Qu'est que le brun avait dire ? Il marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre du plus jeune. Un fois arrivée Gon invita Hisoka à s'asseoir. Le rosé s'installa sur le petit canapé les jambes croisées.

-Je t'écoute

Hisoka planta son regard dans celui de Gon. Celui-ci un peu gêné rougis.

-Hisoka, je sait pas pourquoi mais...

Le regard du jeune hunter se baissa à ses derniers mots. Son visage se colora en rouge. Hisoka resta silencieux mais étais impatient de connaître la raison des rougeurs de Gon. Il avait bien idée mais dans la tête du magicien ça faisait qu'il avait passé au dessus. Bien que Gon avait acquis un superbe fessier.

-Mais je crois que...

Voyant la gêne de Gon, Hisoka se rapprocha de l'autre à pas de loup. Face à lui le vieux posa sa main sur le brun qui faisait concurrence aux tomates.

-Je t'aime Hisoka.

Un peu choqué le rosé resta deux secondes complètement immobile. C'est dans cette immobilité de son ex-adversaire que Gon posa délicatement sur ses lèvres sur celle de son homologue. Hisoka prit de court resta immobile. Puis après Gon recula pour laisser le temps au plus âgé. Le brun observa Hisoka. Un sourire fendis son visage.

-Tu est sûr parce que si je commence je ne répond plus de moi.

Le rosé regarda Gon avec un air pervers. Ayant en tête pleins d'idées pas nette qui demandait qu'a être réalisées.

-Ce n'était pas clair avant mais maintenant j'en suis sûr. Après tout je sait que je suis Gay depuis la dernière fois ici avec toi.

-Je pourrai faire ce que j'ai envie là ?

Hisoka caressa tendrement Gon.

-H-Hisoka

-Voyons Gon je viens de commencé à peine. Détends-toi !

Gon reteint sa respiration. Hisoka l'embrassa en demandant l'accès à sa bouche qu'il obtient sans peine. C'est complètement épuisés et heureux qu'il commencèrent à se déshabiller l'un l'autre. Profitant de l'occasion pour explorer leurs corps. A présent complètement nus, il se regardèrent le regard brillant. Gon présent bien excité sauta sur Hisoka .

-Hisoka je te veux maintenant

-Aucune patience.

Le magicien renversa son partenaire sous lui. Il joua un peu avec les tétons fièrement dressé. Il humecta ses doigts et en mis sans hésiter. Gon gémit de douleur. Hisoka se stoppa trente seconde puis prit la virilité et bougea sa main droite tout en bougeant le doigt dans l'antre serré du brun. Gon perdit la tête et gémis sous la délicieuse torture d'Hisoka. Le rosé introduit un deuxième et fit des mouvements de ciseaux en continuant les aller-retours sur le membre du brun. Gon haletait avait du mal respirer. Hisoka arriva aux troisième doigt. Il se mit chercher la prostate pour faire hurler de plaisir le plus jeune. Le rosé la trouva pour le plus grand plaisir de ses oreilles. Satisfait, il retira ses doigts. Gon grogna de frustration, il n'avait encore jouit. Hisoka sourit comme le pervers qu'il est. Il présenta son membre devant l'entrée de l'autre hunter. Gon donna son accord bien qu'il savait que le magicien n'en avait pas besoin. Hisoka s'enfonça lentement dans le postérieur de son vis-à-vis pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Une larme perla sur le visage du brun. Hisoka l'embrassa passionnément pour apaiser la douleur. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta.

-Gon

Il avait chuchoté ses mots avec une affection qu'il aurait cru impossible pour le psychopathe acharné de combat qu'était l'autre. Gon oublia la douleur et hocha la tête.

-Aujourd'hui tu atteindra le huitième ciel

-On Septième...Ah

Gon n'eut pas le temps de rectifié l'expression, Hisoka commençât à se mouvoir en lui d'abord en douceur puis la fièvre montant. Gon demanda d'accélérer. Le rosé ne fit pas prié et s'exécuta. Ils atteignirent vite l'orgasme Hisoka insistait fort sur la prostate de plus jeune. Et Gon poussait de jolis gémissements qui eu pour effet de faire plaisir l'autre. Ils se libérèrent en même temps d'un cri. Hisoka se retira pour s'installer à côté de Gon.

-Merci Hisoka c'était génial

-De rien Gon. On recommence ?

-Oh oui mais c'est moi dominant ok ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la journée à se faire l'amour. En inversant leurs positions. En faisant des acrobaties pour procurer du plaisir l'un à l'autre.

Gon et Hisoka quittèrent la tour main dans la main comme deux amoureux.


End file.
